star_trek_expanded_prime_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Expanded Prime Universe
This is a timeline of the history of the Expanded Prime Universe version of Star Trek. The broad strokes of the Star Trek "Prime" universe still apply unless otherwise noted. 16th Century 1529 A Protestant convert from Ireland, George Cromer, begins translating the Bible into Irish, under the tutelage of Martin Luther. 1536 The Irish Bible is finished, both Old and New Testaments, and the English Book of Common Prayer are translated into Irish for use by the Church of Ireland. Under Henry VIII, large swathes of Ireland convert to Protestantism, specifically Anglicanism, called Hibernianism in Ireland. 1584 The Duke of Parma, who was to lead the Spanish forces, is not present at the Battle of Antwerp, having died on the way to the battle. The battle results in a Dutch victory, and a success for the Protestant forces in the south, aided by their Huguenot allies. As a result, the Netherlands remains united religiously and politically. It will eventually lose Artesië (Artois) and Kamerijk (Cambrai) provinces to France until the second World War. 17th Century Quebec is settled by the Huguenots from France, who are evicted by the king from France into the colony, rather than kill them. Later, he sends Huguenots to Acadia and Louisiana. 18th Century 1718 French settle New Orleans, named for the Duke of Orleans 1721 French in New Orleans plot their land and request Dutch assistance in setting up dikes and canals; this results in the creation of the Dutch Quarter of New Orleans 1738 French settlers in New Orleans, looking to improve the colony's economy, petition the French king to send settlers; the king finds recruits from the Holy Roman Empire, and 588 Germans settle in New Orleans in the new German Quarter of the city. Each part of the city, the French, the German, and the Dutch, each have their own unique architecture and character, with thriving businesses and houses, adding to the French colony of Louisiana. 1740 The War of Jenkin's Ear: The British gain the island of Cuba from Spain. Spanish settlers start leaving and English settlers start arriving, changing the social and religious make up of the island from Spanish and Catholic to English/Scottish and Anglican / Presbyterian. Over the next forty years, Methodists and Baptists would settle here also. 1763 The Seven Years War / French and Indian War ends, with a British victory over France. The British set up a colonial legislature in Quebec, with a Royal Governor appointed by King George III. The Huguenot population welcomes the freedom granted under the British system. 1776 The United States issue their Declaration of Independence with 13 states signing on to the document; Nova Scotia and Quebec do also join in with their own declarations. 1783 The United States successfully wins its independence from the United Kingdom, with its borders being the Mississipi River, and the St Lawrence watershed in the north, including Quebec and Nova Scotia, along with Bermuda (VA) and the Bahamas (NC), but excluding Newfoundland island. The UK gives Spain Cuba back in exchange for land in the Rio de la Plata region for their Loyalists. British Cubans, and Loyalists from across the 15 colonies (the 13 plus Quebec and Nova Scotia) are evacuated first to Newfoundland or Cuba, then to South America to 'South Canada.' 19th Century 1813 Commodore David Porter claims the Washington Islands (Marquesas Islands) for the US, and Congress ratifies the claim in 1816 after the War of 1812. 1815 The Napoleonic Wars end, with France losing some territory in Europe and overseas: Dunkirk returns to the United Kingdom of the Netherlands, Réunion and Mauritius to the German Confederation. Guadeloupe and Martinique are sold to the United Kingdom, which eventually sells the two islands to the United States with Rupert's Land. Saint Lucia is turned over to the British Empire. About 88,000 French-speaking slaves are removed to French Senegal, replaced with thousands of English-speaking slaves removed from other parts of the British Empire. The German Confederation and the United Netherlands discard the French-forced metric system for the British Imperial system measurements, unifying their countries' measurements. The inch (Daum, Duim) is unified, and Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Luxemburg (changed from Luxembourg), Austria, and Liechtenstein all agree to the same length. The yard becomes the basic measurement, and with the destruction of the original 'metre' stick and other metric prototypes in France, in 1825, France adopted the British yard as the metre. The international quart becomes the new 'litre,' the stere became a cubic yard, 'are' became 100 yd2, and the kilogram became exactly 32 ounces or 2 lb. 1819 The Adams-Onís Treaty is signed, selling Cuba and Florida to the USA by Spain. 1823 Mexico declares independence from Spain, encourages settlement by Europeans into their territory. Americans and Protestant Germans settle what will become Texas, Rio Grande, Sonora, California, and Yucatan. 1836 Texas War of Independence: Texas fights a short war, gaining independence from Mexico. Afterward, it encourages settlement from Europe, and thousands of Scottish, Welsh, German, and Scandinavian settlers arrive from middle Texas south into Rio Grande, tipping the religious and racial balance permanently of both regions. 1838 The United Kingdom ends slavery in its empire, enforcing this throughout its land with compensated manumission. In Guadeloupe and Martinique, former slaves are expatriated to Sierra Leone, an English-speaking colony of former slaves where the black are then taught to read, write, work a trade, and are brought into the Anglican, Presbyterian, or Hibernian denominations. 1840 Texas fights for the Republic of Rio Grande and Yucatan, in exchange for Most Favored Nation and for RRG, settling the border of the two nations at the Rio Grande. 1846 The US annexes Texas, Rio Grande, and Yucatan, sparking the Mexican-American War. 1848 The war ends, with the US annexing Yucatan, Texas, Rio Grande, as states, and Sonora, Alta California, Baja California, New Mexico, Durango and Sinaloa and Chihuahua as territories. Southern slaveholders rush westward to California from Texas all the way from South Carolina to try to make California a slave state. 1850 Compromise of 1850 extends the 36°30' line west to California, which is then split at the 37° N parallel into North and South California to dilute its power in Congress. North California becomes a free state, South California a slave state. 1860 Due to the election of Abraham Lincoln and the violent rhetoric on the Republican side, including threats of inciting armed slave revolts, and threats on the livelihoods of southerners, South Carolina secedes from the Union, soon followed by other states. 1861 The Confederate States of America is founded, with Robert Toombs as Vice President, giving a speech solely about states rights, and the list of abuses of the north, which was written down, and with some amendments, given as the 'Declaration of Independence of the Confederate States of America,' including the 'threats of inciting armed slave revolts across the several southern states by northern citizens and elected officials, to end slavery in the south, rather than leaving the question of slavery to the states and the representatives of the people.' That is the only mention of slavery by a Confederate official, making it difficult to link their secession to wanting to keep slaves. Fort Sumter, under Union control in Charleston Harbor, fires first on a Confederate ship in the harbor, leading to the CSA declaring war on the USA first; despite the CS forces in Charleston providing provisions for over two months to the fort prior to this. Many theories abound that Lincoln ordered the fort to fire when they had steadily refused to fire to try to goad the CSA to attacking first, and an itchy subordinate fired a cannon, striking a Confederate ship. 1863 The Franco-American War begins when the French puppet-state Mexico attacked the Confederate States of America, and the United States of America. The War Between the States was thus interrupted, and the former enemies were forced to fight on the same side. Lincoln makes no attempt at an Emancipation Proclamation due to this interruption of the war with the south. 1866 The Franco-American War ends with the French and Mexican surrender, and the fall of the Second Mexican Empire, and its Emperor, Napoleon III's brother. The CSA and the USA, both wearied by the war and their war together, sign a peace treaty to allow the Confederate States back into the Union, with the 13th (ended slavery with gradual manumission and compensation), 14th (citizenship for former slaves but not foreign nationals), 15th (right to vote for former slaves in accordance with state law), and 16th amendments (line item veto, other provisions from CS Constitution) to the Constitution. After this peace, the former Confederates are also pardoned and allowed to hold US positions again, and southern patriotism surges, and without northern carpetbaggers, racism and resentment are also not as big an issue in the South. Some states, like South Carolina, Mississippi, and Alabama, pay to send some former slaves to Liberia, while others allow them to become tenant farmhands and businessmen. While they are no longer slaves, the blacks in the South would unfortunately have to wait for full equality before the law. Confederate nostalgia would remain in the south well into the 21st century. 1867 Secretary of State Seward finishes the purchase of Alaska by the US from Russia. 1870 July 19: The Franco-Prussian War starts, with Napoleon III leading the French Empire, and the Kingdom of Prussia leading the North German Confederation, Baden, Bavaria, and Württemberg. 1871 January 28: Franco-Prussian War ends, with German victory, and the declaration of the German Empire in Aachen, and the return of Alsace-Lorraine to German control. 1898 Spanish American War is fought when the US's ship Monitor, is sunk in San Juan, Puerto Rico, under suspicious circumstances. The war is short, and the US gains Puerto Rico, Guam, the Marianas, and the Philippines from Spain. The war had northerners and southerners, blacks, and whites, all fighting alongside each other, helping heal the North-South rift that lingered for some from the War Between the States. Southerners, including black southerners, received dispensation to wear the 'Stars and Bars' and the 'Southern Cross' (Battle Flag of the Army of Northern Virginia) on their uniforms in addition to the US Flag. This began the rehabilitation of southern symbols into a symbol of regional pride, and a symbol under which numerous blacks would fight for their country, the USA. 20th Century 1914 The First World War begins when a Serbian assassinates the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. Austria-Hungary mobilizes and declares war on Serbia. Russia, France's Ally, declares war on Austria-Hungary, while Germany stays out of the fight. Soon, France declares war on both Austria-Hungary and Germany, and invades Germany in a first strike, expecting the British to join their side. Since they attacked through both Alsace-Lorraine and the Netherlands, the United Kingdom declares war on France. France's alliance system brings in the Ottoman Empire so that the British will be split in their focus. The Ottomans are looking to get Greece and Egypt back; Russia wants Constantinople and access to the Mediterranean, and France wants the Rhine border with Germany. 1915 In late December, the Lusitania is sunk by the French, killing 128 Americans. 1916 Republican Charles Fairbanks wins the election for US President against the Progressive Woodrow Wilson, whose economic policies and racist views alienated a number of voters. The Republicans win Ohio in addition to the northeast and the midwest, getting both an electoral college majority of 278 to 253, and a popular vote majority of 650,000 more votes than the Democrat. He promises to keep the US neutral and out of the European war. In late December, the French resume unrestricted submarine warfare, causing the popular opinion to turn quickly in favor of war with France. Quebec is the most pro-war, and the most pro-patriotic, possibly due to their speaking French and wanting to demonstrate their allegiance to the US over their French-speaking heritage. 1917 The US lands troops in Europe, starting on the west coast of France, battering the coastal defenses and getting a toehold on the continent. Russia's monarchy falls with the communist revolution, and the entire royal family, including Anastasia, escape to neutral Sweden. Russia sues for peace. Its promises to the Polish for German territory become unrealized, leading to Polish resentment, which is one of several causes of World War II. 1918 November 11: The guns fall silent and the war ends. 1919 Treaty of Versailles is signed. France is given most of the blame for the war, and many in France feel they were betrayed by their allies and by the Allied Powers. The treaty stipulated: *France must accept war guilt *France must pay 4 billion francs in gold to the Allied Powers (USA, UK, Germany, Italy, and Greece) in proportion to the damages incurred on them due to France, over a period of 30 years. *France must cede Alsace-Lorraine to Germany, and Corsica to Italy. Its colonies would be divided up between the Allied Powers. The loss of Alsace-Lorraine, again, led to a 'stab in the back' myth by the French elite, leading to the rise of fascism in France in the 1920s. Soon after, revolutions break out in France, including the communist revolution in Lyons, which is violently put down by the French Army. The Treaty of Athens is signed between the Allied Powers and the Ottoman Empire, giving detail to how it would break up, and punish it for the Armenian Genocide, which was documented by the Allies in Turkey, but denied by the Turks. The Ottomans were directed: *Cede to Greece all European Territory including Constantinople; the Aegean-facing territories; Pontus will be an independent Greek Republic *Cede to Armenia the requested land *Cede to Kurdistan the land inhabited by its people *Cede to Syria the Christian lands, including Damascus *Cede to North Syria the remainder of Syria *Cede to Assyria the Assyrian lands *Cede to Mesopotamia the remainder of the Tigris and Euphrates lands *Cede to the British Mandate of Palestine the Holy Land, for creation of a Jewish and Muslim state. *Pay the allied powers, as well as the Armenians and Greeks 500 million, with a quarter going to the Armenians, and a quarter to the Greeks in compensation for ethnic cleansing, and an acceptance of guilt for that, which stirred animosity against both new countries. 1929 The Great Depression hits the US, and soon, the world, dragging down the economies around the world. 1931-1933 The "accession au pouvoir" (Machtergreifung) begins with the Croix de Feu's political party, the "Parti Nationale Socialiste des Travailleurs Français" which is led by Charles de Gaulle and Marshal Pétain, who work closely with Franco in Spain, Mussolini in Italy, and Józef Piłsudski in Poland. 1932 Franklin D Roosevelt comes to power in the US on a Democrat wave in the House and Senate, blaming Republicans for the depression. 1933 Germany's Kaiser, Heinrich I, brother of Wilhelm II, is convinced by his Chancellor Kurt von Schleicher, to cut the German military in half and cut spending on hardware updates to spend on social programs. 1935 Pilsudski dies in Poland, and is succeeded by Edward Rydz-Śmigły as Marshal of Poland. French, Spanish, Italian, and German fascists make positive remarks about FDR and his New Deal being very similar to their own programs to fix the economic woes of their own countries. 1937 Invasion of Austria: under the pretense of racial violence in Teschen Silesia, a state of the nation of Austria, the Polish under Rydz-Śmigły invade Teschen, and annex it, dividing it between Poland and Czechoslovakia. Poland starts agitating about Polish citizens in Posen and West Prussia, who are also clamoring for annexation to Poland. Invasion of Alsace-Lorraine: De Gaulle leads an invasion into Alsace-Lorraine, annexing Metz and the French-speaking areas, leaving most of it in the hands of Germany, to little reaction around Europe. The USSR sells weaponry to Poland for a non-aggression pact, respecting Poland's independence, arming the Polish forces for war. 1939 France and Poland invade Germany. Posen, Silesia, and West Prussia fall quickly to Poland, and Alsace-Lorraine, the Netherlands, Rhineland, Westphalia, and Hanover fall to the French quickly. The War starts in Europe. Germany's lack of preparedness means its air force is incapable of stopping France's, and the army is only capable of slowing the French, but not stop them as they march past the Rhine. 1940 France starts air raids over England, after capturing the Channel Islands. US elects Arthur James over FDR, who ran for an unprecedented third term. FDR's lack of solving the depression, the comparisons to fascist dictators in the media, and overbearing government programs meant a sweep for the Republican, even in the South, with over 350 electoral votes. 1941 December 7: Japan attacks Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, forcing the US to enter the war. 1943 Mussolini is hung in Italy, the south of which switches to the Allied side. Poland, having gotten what it wanted from Germany, turns to the Baltics and turns on the USSR, which joins the Allies in November 1943. 1945 Spain surrenders in March; France in May; Turkey in July; Japan in August. By September 1, the war is over and the Allies have defeated the Axis powers. Victory becomes costly for the Axis: *Spain and France must cede the Basque territory to become the new Basque country. *France cedes Savoie, Haute Savoie, Nice to Italy; Roussillon to Spain; Brittany becomes independent; the former land of Artois and Cambrai (Artesie and Kamerijk) rejoin the Netherlands; Briey and Belfort join Germany and all French speakers are deported; Polish are deported from West Prussia, Silesia, Posen, and East Prussia; only around 50,000 remain in Germany, and they take German names and stop speaking Polish to fit in better *Austria votes to join Germany, including areas claimed by Czechoslovakia. *Czechoslovakia is broken up into the Czech Republic and Slovakia *Poland is occupied by the UK, US, Germany, and the USSR. East Poland will rise out of the Soviet Sector. *Nanzig trials of all the French fascists. De Gaulle and Petain commit suicide rather than face trial. Documentation of French war crimes against homosexuals, gypsies, deformed, mentally handicapped, Jews, and Germans, and French citizens are forced to see what they did, to their horror; French pride is forcibly broken by the barbarism of their leaders. 1946 Germany declares a republic. 21st Century 2028 World War III begins on Earth between the rising Eastern Coalition, led by China and various southeast Asian countries, and the Western Allies. It eventually goes nuclear, causing horrible fallout across the globe. India joins the Eastern Coalition two years into the war 2035 The third world war ends with the fall of China and India, and the deaths of over 2.8 billion humans, mostly in India, China, Pakistan, Indonesia, Bangladesh, Nigeria, Iran, Turkey, and Egypt. The Americas have tens of millions of death, mostly due to fallout. 2063 April 4 First Contact with Vulcans made by Zefram Cochrane in his ship, the Phoenix. The Vulcans begin helping Earth remove the nuclear fallout from their atmosphere, seas, and land, helping the recovery of the planet's populations. Genetic damage is also repaired with Vulcan technology. 2065 Warp drive is sold by Cochrane Industries to the United States, United Kingdom, and Germany, along with Australia, for use on colony ships, after news of various M-Class planets suitable for colonization are made known the human race. 2069 The Earth-Kzin War occurs between Earth's sublight ships, and early Kzinthi ships. The humans win only by the rapid installation of warp drive on their ships, letting them reach the Kzinthi world quickly and end the short war. The humans accept that they need Vulcan help with interstellar relations, leading to the Earth-Vulcan alliance and acceptance of limits on space exploration and trade. 2076 Various colonization societies form; the Warp 3 engine, with its 10 times the speed of light maximum velocity, allow humans to reach a number of planets much quicker than otherwise would have. The big limit, however is the slowness of traditional radio. Nations of Earth claim various planets, leading this to be the Colonization Era 2081 As part of the rehabilitation of Earth's environment, the city of Mojave is founded in the South California desert 22nd Century 2195 Robert April is born on Earth. He would later become the first captain of the USS Enterprise. 23rd Century 2205 Christopher Pike is born in Mojave, California, on Earth. 2223 Christopher Pike enrolls in Starfleet Academy at age 18. 2227 Christopher Pike earns his commission as an ensign. 2230 Spock is born to Sarek and Amanda Grayson on Vulcan on January 6. 2233 James Kirk is born on Earth on March 22 in the US state of Iowa. 2236 The Orion Gaila is born. 2245 The USS Enterprise, NCC-1701, is launched, with Captain Robert April as its captain. His first mission involves saving a ship full of Orion slaves in an abandoned freighter, leading to a Klingon skirmish. One of the Orions, a 9-year-old Gaila, was adopted by the captain. His first officer, Christopher Pike, would grow to become his best friend and top pick to replace him on the ship. 2246 James Kirk (13) is living on Tarsus IV, when Kodos orders the murder of half the population to stave off starvation, unaware that relief ships were on the way. 2250 Captain April's five-year mission ends, and the ship returns to spacedock for a refit. He is promoted to Commodore. Spock decided to attend Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy. 2251 Captain Christopher Pike assumes command of the USS Enterprise. 2254 Gaila April joins the Starfleet Academy, having been raised by Commodore April, and wanting to give back to the Federation which saved her when she was 9. Spock graduates the academy and is assigned to the USS Enterprise. 24th Century NOTE: Star Trek is the property of Paramount and CBS. This is a fan project and no money is made. This project is intended to make an expanded universe for Star Trek to take the series and make it more realistic.